Insomnia
by KaylandAva
Summary: Insomnia. My brain whispered to me out of nowhere. Only Alya knew I had it. Please read the authors notes! Very important!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I decided to write another story. The idea popped into my head. I was thinking about things that Mari could have, and this story was born. If you guys want to, you can reveiw and give me something that I could write about that you would like to read. Then, I could dedicate it to you! But you have to review and tell me the prompt. Enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

 **|MARINETTE P.O.V.|**

I had just exited school when someone shouted my name. I immediately turned around. Regretting doing that. I grimaced as everything spun. I swayed a bit, before finally, everything stopped swirling around me. "Yeah?" My voice cracked, not having been used in a while. "Are you okay?" I glanced up at the person I was talking to. Adrien Agreste.

His eyes swept up and down my figure, worry etched into his handsome features. Everything was blurry. And when did it get so hot? Adrien looked me in the eye, "You look like you are going to faint."

"Maybe I am," I challenged. He looked at me worriedly, I had never acted this way towards him. And I also think my words slightly disturbed him. To be honest, I was just as surprised and disturbed as him.

 _Insomnia._ My brain whispered to me out of nowhere. Only Alya knew I had it. But she didn't know that I was also fighting akuma's each day, which didn't help. I took medicines to help me go to sleep, they never worked. I searched up everything and tried it, it didn't help. Now I was just an exhausted shell. Ever since I became Ladybug, my insomnia got worse. It was dragging me down. I just could not get myself to sleep. The only way I could sleep, was if I slept in the bed with someone else. Crazy, I know. Me and Alya would have a sleep over and sleep in my bed, but it didn't work. I can only sleep with my parents. But that is the only way I can sleep. I can sleep with my parents no problem. And the reason I don't sleep with my parents, is because of my alter ego. They would have me under house arrest until I got better, and still watch me closely, which wouldn't work out for Ladybug very well. So I kept it a secret.

"-arinette. Marinette!" I blinked. I had spaced out. I stared at the hand that had been waving in my face. Suddenly, black spots clouded my vision, causing me to tip over slightly before righting myself. I shook my head. Alya appeared at my side. "Mari, are you okay? Are you getting dizzy? Oh no, I knew this was going to happen!" Alya wailed, causing Adrien and Nino to look at the both of us, looking confused. "Alya, I am perfectly fine, just got dizzy for a sec." She glared at me harshly, "We are not done with this conversation." Then, she stalked off.

"Marinette, do you remember Ms. Bustier talking about the class camping trip today?" I frantically searched my brain, looking for an answer. She had been talking about the trip all week, what did she say? "...Yes?" I said it more like a question. This didn't seem to faze him because he just continued. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to sit next to me on the bus, so Alya and Nino can sit together.

I thought for a second, weighing the pros and cons. A pro would be that Alya and Nino would start talking and Nino might ask her on a date, then they would become boyfriend and girlfriend and then they would get married and they would be happy! Woah, I got ahead of myself a bit. A con would be that if I sat by Adrien, then I know I would stutter and say something stupid and he would hate me forever! Why do I keep getting ahead of myself? Then, I decided, my friend's happiness is more important than my embarrassment. "Sure!" Was I too enthusiastic? "Okay, see you tomorrow!" He waved and walked to the awaiting limo. "See ya," I whispered. Tikki giggled, "You have it bad."

"Yeah, I guess I do."

…..

It was 11:00 o'clock at night. And I was nowhere close to going to sleep. It was just so hard. I was restless, and I payed the price. Exhaustion was always there. But it didn't mean I could go to sleep. I suffered from major insomnia. I looked at the clock again. It was 12:06. How did that happen? There was a knock above my head. My eyes snapped from the clock to the window above my head. There was a pair of vibrant green eyes staring down at me. I scrambled out from underneath my covers, unlocking the glass door. Chat Noir slipped in, sly as a cat. He looked… happier? Happier than he usually looked. "Hey, what are you doing here?" My voice was soft, warm. Nice. He smiled a heartwarming smile that made my insides melt. "I'm visiting you, Princess. Is there anything wrong with that?" I shook my head. "Of course not, kitty. I was just wondering why you wanted to see me."

"I think-know, that the real question here is, why not you?" I blushed lightly, and hoped he wouldn't notice.

Of course, he did. His smile wavered, "Is there something wrong, Princess? Am I making you uncomfortable?" I was touched by his deep concern for me and reassured him that he didn't do anything wrong. He relaxed and layed down on my bed, burying his head into my sheets. "Why does your bed feel and smell so good?" His voice was muffled but I could understand him. "Because I bake cookies then lay on my bed." He looked up with a dead serious face and said, "I will pay you to make cookies and lay on my bed." I burst into a fit of giggles, but they soon died out once I realized he meant every word. "I couldn't come to your house, kitty, because then I would know your secret identity." He looked genuinely disappointed when I told him, did it really mean that much to him? Did he get nothing remotely like this at home? I told myself to stop, because I was getting into more personal territory. But I still stored it away at the back of my mind so I could bring it up later.

 **Hey! Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, you can PM me or just reveiw and give me a prompt or something that you would like me to write and I will write it and dedicate it to you. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I decided that I am going to do shout outs to reviewers.**

 **Germanchick111**

 **AureliaAndMidnight (A.K.A Aurelia.)**

 **LovePuppy25**

 **Thank you guys so much! It means so much to me! Please check out my sister's account, (She is more popular than me.) germanchick111. She was nice enough to review this story because she felt pity on me or something. :/ Anyways, on with the story! And please read the author's note at the end, it is very important.**

"So, Chat, you tried to eat a bird to see if it tasted good?" I was thoroughly disgusted. His ears and tail drooped. "Yeah, it didn't turn out to be a pretty sight. But, the bird got away with only minor damage, while I sneezed my brains out for ten minutes. It was a killer to get the feathers out of my hair." Even though I was a little grossed out by his antics, I laughed until my sides hurt when I saw a feather in his blond locks. "T-th-there is a-a f-fe-feath-er in your-" I couldn't finish my sentences because of the laughter emanating from me. He pouted. "There is a feather where?" I pointed to his head, still laughing hysterically. But Chat didn't seem as amused as me.

"I hate birds," he grumbled. "They're ugly and taste nasty." I gasped, trying to get air to my poor lungs before I passed out. Although, passing out wouldn't be a bad thing. I sucked in a big breath greedily, taking in more until I was finally breathing normally.

Chat was now laying on his stomach, breathing in the smell of my sheets. I rolled my eyes at his silliness and layed down next to him. We were just laying there when I started to feel drowsiness take over my senses. I welcomed it openly, inviting the sleep I had been craving. Chat moved until he was on his side, watching me. He gazed at me and I gazed back with half lidded eyes. "Well, Purr-incess, I should get going." My eyes snapped open in alarm. He couldn't go! If he went, my insomnia would take over and I wouldn't be able to sleep! "N-no!" He stopped, looking at me. "Why not?"

"I have severe insomnia!" I slapped my hand over my stupid, big, blabbing mouth. He stepped down from the window cautiously. "You do?" He asked, his question felt like a rock, sinking in my stomach. My throat and chest constricted, he wasn't supposed to know! No-one was. My anxiety hit me like a bucket of ice. I couldn't breathe. He wouldn't think of me the same. I started to shake. Tears poured from my eyes, there was no stopping them. I crumpled to the ground like an aluminum can under an elephant's foot. Was it getting hotter in here? Was the room getting smaller? I started to sob. I wanted to scream, let my frustrations and troubles fade away into the night, carried away with my screams. Why me? Why did I have to have anxiety and depression, causing my insomnia? If I didn't have depression and anxiety, I wouldn't be so tired all of the time because of my insomnia. Sobs racked my body, I wished I could die.

Comforting arms enveloped me in their embrace, calming me down. "Breathe in slowly, Hold your breath, and count to five." I did as he told me to do, sucking a big gulp of air slowly, and holding it. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. "Now, slowly breathe out." I did as he asked me and repeated the process until I stopped shaking, and the tears were gone. I could breathe normally. Everything came into focus, little things at a time. Slowly, the objects in my room became sharper, instead of being a blurry mess. Chat took form next to me, his gorgeous green eyes clear. I hugged him, giving him whispered, 'thank you's. He just drew me in closer and laid down with me sprawled out on his chest. He wiped away any traces of the tears that I so dearly hated. "Are you going to be alright?" He murmured softly. I nodded slowly. As long as he didn't leave, I would be okay. "Good." He tugged my blankets around my still figure, tucking me in. He went to leave when I grabbed his wrist. He looked down at me, "Stay." My words were soft, broken. He nodded, slipping in bed with me. He encircled his arms around my waist. I felt safe. I snuggled into him as close as I could, winding my pale arms around his neck, my head rested in the crook of it.

"Good night, my Princess." I looked up at him, staring into his eyes, getting lost into the green meadow. "Good night, Chaton." I laid my head down, and, finally, went to sleep.

 **This was kind of a filler chapter, so, yeah. Plus, you guys should be grateful that you get a writer that updates practically everyday because she doesn't have a social life. Anyways, I am asking you guys if you would send me a prompt that you would like me turn into a one-shot or multi-chapter. But it has to be a miraculous Ladybug prompt. And no crossovers please! I also will write the prompt at the top, word for word, and say who gave it to me! All you have to do is PM me or review! Thanks!**

 **~KaylandAva.**


End file.
